Hail the Emperor's Return
by icouldbeemo
Summary: What does the Queen do when her King, disappears? And in his place, the cruel Emperor rose? Of course, she waits for her beloved to return. (Returned!Akashi x Reader) [Haha, I'm still here :D]


**OMG I'm back with a Returned!Akashi x reader yay~! Honestly, I don't like Emperor!Akashi, with his cold-hearted personality D: Sorry to those who like Emperor!Akashi, I meant no offense, I swear! **

**Btw, I watched LYNX's geisha performance yesterday, and dayum, the guys were girls and the girls were guys. Ahaha, pretty funny if you ask me. They don't look out of place though o.O…**

**Anyways, on with the story! This might be a little short though…**

**Akashi Seijuurou belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Kuroko no Basket belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**You belong to Akashi Seijuurou (because you won't be reading this if you weren't right? :D)**

* * *

You have known Akashi since you were children, both of you being the heirs of your families legacy when the time comes. Both of you had the same situations; excellent education, astounding talent in almost anything, riches, people at your beck and call, respect, looks… But there was one thing that made you different from the red haired child: both of your parents were alive and loving. You became the perfect child out of love from your parents, while Akashi became a perfect child out of forced obligation. Yet, Akashi never became jealous or hated you because of that.

"Hate (f/n)-chan? Why would I?" You asked him one day if Akashi hated you, while the two of you were in the privacy of the music room. The question was eating you up from the inside, and you can't take it if your only friend will leave you.

"I'll never have the heart to leave (f/n)-chan. She's my only best friend, after all!" He gave you a sweet smile, and you returned it with the same vigor. Both of you were children at that time.

xXx

When the sad news of Akashi's mother reached your family, you didn't waste a single time heading to the Akashi Estate, to comfort the grieving Akashi. You saw him in his mother's room, staring blankly outside the window. You approached him, squeezing his hand into your small ones.

"Akashi..." You murmured. He turned his empty crimson orbs towards you, his voice devoid of emotion.

"Mother said the Father was a King, she was a Queen, and I am the Prince… But she's gone… We don't have a Queen anymore… What should I do…?" Tears were spilling from your eyes now, sadness wrenching at your little heart. You gripped his hand tighter, and proclaimed:

"I'll be Seijuurou-kun's Queen then! I may not be as good as your mama; but stil, I'll do my best to keep you happy!" You said. Surprise filled his eyes, and his small smile sent your heart soaring. He squeezed your hand back,

"Then, I'll be a Little King, and (f/n) is my Little Queen." He confirmed. You blushed at his removal of the honorific at your name, but you liked it. You were now his Queen, after all. You were nearing teen-age years at that time.

xXx

"Good morning, Seijuurou." You greeted, as he got out of his chauffeur's car to personally escort you to Teikou Middle School, were both of you will be attending. He nodded back, a small smile in his face. He turned to his driver for a moment.

"From today onwards, you shall drop me off at this point; and after school, do not bother with taking me or (f/n) to our households. I will do it personally." He said. The driver hesitated, but Seijuurou continued,

"Atleast give us some freedom at school." He said, before turning away and nodding towards you. You gave him a bright smile.

"Shall we?" He asked. You nodded enthusiastically, and walked with him to the gates, teeming with eager students like yourselves.

"Seijuurou, you will join the basketball team, I presume?" You said with a small smile, knowing the red haired teen's love for the sport. He gave you a small smile in response.

"Of course, do I have your support?" You made a face at him, the one which he finds amusing.

"Do you really have to ask that? Of course you have my support! Well, I might join as manager too; I find the other sports not to my liking." You grimaced. Seijuurou laughed a little, and you blushed slightly at the pleasing sound.

"Then it's decided; (f/n) shall be my personal manager. No one else, have I made myself clear?" You laughed at that, pinching his cheek gently.

"You and your possessiveness." Both of you laughed this time. You were first year middle schoolers at that time.

xXx

"(l/n)-san, what is your relation to Akashi-kun?" You smiled at the teal haired teen, not at all surprised at his sudden appearance. You were about to answer when a muscular arm suddenly draped around you shoulder, the weight a little bit uncomfortable because of your thin frame.

"Isn't it obvious, Tetsu? (l/n) is Akashi's girlfriend or something! Did you see how _close _they are?" Of course, it was Daiki-kun, the Kiseki ace. You pushed at his arm,

"Daiki-kun, you're heavy!" You exclaimed weakly. Shintarou-kun pushed up his glasses, a glass crown in his hands.

"Aomine, you better prepare yourself once Akashi arrives." He stated, and Satsuki-chan suddenly appeared at his elbow, looking horrified.

"Dai-chan! Let go of (l/n)-chan!" The pink-haired girl helped you out of the tanned teen's hold, and everyone suddenly felt a murderous aura from behind you. You were the only one unaffected and turned around to greet Seijuurou with a smile.

"Seijuurou." You said. The red haired teen was smiling, but it turned disturbing as his piercing gaze turned to Daiki-kun.

"Daiki, what were you doing to (f/n)?" Daiki-kun panicked, and you being the kind hearted one in the group, helped him.

"Daiki-kun was only being an excitable person. No need to worry." You said, moving to stand beside your King. Seijuurou hesitated,

"Is that true, Daiki?" He questioned.

"Yeah! It won't happ-"

"Aomine-kun was smothering (l/n)-san. He deserves to be executed." Tetsuya-kun said, his voice as blank as ever.

"Tetsu, you traitorous bastard!"A dark smile grew on Seijuurou's face, and you laughed at the hilarity of Daiki-kun's demise. It was near the end of your first year at that time.

xXx

Practice was hard as usual in Teikou's first string gym, but there was something strange around that time. Seijuurou was not his usual self; constantly checking his phone, spacing out often, and he keeps on looking at the gym doors. Ryouta-kun nudged Tetsuya-kun as they had a short break,

"Ne, Kurokocchi. Why is Akashicchi acting weird?" He asked. Kuroko took a drink from his water bottle, trying not to throw up.

"The Queen is ill, therefore the King yearns to be with his beloved." He stated. Ryouta-kun looked at him weirdly,

"Eh? Queen? King? Is Kurokocchi talking about Chess?" Tetsuya-kun slapped the blonde teen, a slightly irritated look on his usually blank face.

"I meant Akashi-kun and (l/n)-san.)" He said, ignoring Ryouta-kun's whining. The blonde suddenly brightened, as if making a revelation.

"Ah, I see! They do fit each other well, right? And I didn't know Kurokocchi was a Chess Royalty-shipper!" He joked, poking Tetsuya-kun on the side. The teal haired teen said nothing, but he did smile a little. You were second years at that time.

xXx

You were there at that time, when the Seijuurou you knew disappeared right before your eyes. It was a stranger in Akashi's skin that was playing against Atsushi-kun. The Kiseki Center didn't stand a chance against the stranger, his movements seconds before it was performed. Tetsuya-kun also looked horrified, as the game ended with the stranger's win. You couldn't hear what was being said, your eyes focused on the stranger, looking for any sign of the Seijuurou that you know. You froze when two unfamiliar eyes looked at you, the stranger's smile strange and unwelcome.

"Ah, (f/n), I am glad to see you here. Shall we go now?" He offered a hand out towards you. You flinched away from the stranger, afraid. The stranger cocked his head to the side, a confused look on his face.

"Is there something wrong, (f/n)?" You wanted to get away from the man, to forget his face. But in the end, he was still Seijuurou, your King, and you hoped that he'll come back. You know the one who can help you with that. So with your resolve made you took his hand,

"Nothing, Akashi-kun." He smiled at you, a foreign gesture, and led you out. You turned to Tetsuya-kun with pleading eyes.

"Help him." You mouthed. His eyes widened, but he managed to nod. You gave him a smiled, as you turned back to the person holding your hand. Your third year in middle school ended in the most horrible way after that.

xXx

It was the finals of the Winter Cup, and to your shock, Seirin was getting back up even as the Emperor trampled them underfoot. Coach Shirogane called a time out, and the players walked back to the bench, all of them sending Akashi disgusted looks. Mayuzumi-san suddenly stood up, looking down on Akashi.

"You're not the guy that I met back at the rooftop. So, who are you then?" He asked. Your anger flared, he may not be the King you once knew, but he was still your Seijuurou, deep inside.

"Mayuzumi-san." You said in a hard tone. You stiffened when a hand suddenly placed itself on your shoulder, and when you turned, you were shocked speechless. Two warm crimson eyes gazed into you (e/c) ones, and the smile that you missed was back. Your King, now Emperor, _Seijuurou_, was finally back. He turned to Mayuzumi-san with the same serene smile.

"I am Akashi Seijuurou." Was all he said. Unable to hold it in, you hugged him tight, uncaring of the sweat or the shocked looks that both of you were given, Seijuurou was more important than them, after all.

"I'm back, (f/n)." He murmured into your ear, his hold on you tight, like he depended on it to live. You laughed a little, tears threatening to escape your eyes.

"Welcome back, Seijuurou." You replied. You turned your head towards Seirin, looking directly at Tetsuya-kun and Taiga-san. You gave them a grateful smile,

"Thank you, for everything." You mouthed. Tetsuya-kun nodded with a small smile.

**He was infinitely glad the King and his Queen… No, the Emperor is reunited with his Empress.**

* * *

**And that's that! It Ended up longer than I thought, though O: That last line is in Kurokon's POV or sumthin'… Heh, Empress and Emperor. Persona much? :D**

**PS: that Kurokon is not a mistake, I really call him that.**

**R&R people! :D**

**-Leopard**


End file.
